Brendam: The Animated Series
Brendam: The Animated Series is a 2D prequel adventure comedy series of the CGI film of the same name after the year after the events of Brendam 2. It's a comedy series. It has 13 episodes. It came from March 17 2017 to November 12 2017. It stars Rob Lowe, Gabrielle Union, Khary Payton, Jeff Bennett, Kevin Schon, Ernie Sabella, David Oyelowo, Gary Anthony Williams. Main Cast *Gary Anthony Williams as Narrator/Lovelace (talks in a deep voice) *Rob Lowe as Bernard (talks like Mr. Krupp from The First Epic Movie) *Khary Payton as Zig Zag (first 4 episodes) (talks like Snowball from The Secret Life of Pets) *Jeff Bennett as Zig Zag (talks like Smek from Home) *Kevin Schon as Toto (talks like Timon from The Lion Guard) *Ernie Sabella as Joe (talks like Pumbaa from The Lion Guard) *David Oyelowo as Carlos (talks like Yoda from The Clone Wars) *Gabrielle Union as Olivia (talks like Nala from The Lion Guard) *John DiMaggio as Diesel Ben Stiller, Amy Adams, Hank Azaria, Owen Wilson, Steve Coogan, and Taye Diggs don't reprise their roles in the series. Recurring Cast *Kathy Najimy as Cynthia *Tom Kane as Iago *Frank Welker as Diesel *Mark Hamill as Dernard *John Goodman as Santa Claus Episodes #"Compassion - NOT" - Zig Zag's quest for forbidden honey leads to him being trapped in a mud hole. Meanwhile, Bernard helps Olivia, who loves high speed. #"Show of Shyness" - Joe loses his voice before a talent show, as Nico must convince Carlos to stop sabotaging the show. #"Sleuth of the Gang" - The male main characters throw a pumpkin-carving slumber party, which is interrupted by news that Olivia's bed has been attacked. The group act as detectives to find out who did it, much to the annoyance of Cynthia. #"When the Mouse's Away" - The characters have a party while Bernard is away, and trouble ensues. #"Untruths and Consequences" - ZigZag realizes Olivia's stories are fabrications, but no one else does. Song: Rules and Regulations from Thomas #"Shunshine" - Toto feels compelled to win at everything after he triumphs at the Care Bearathon. #"Feeling Flu" - The group catch the Feeling Flu, causing them to swap personalities (Bernard and Zig Zag, Olivia and Iago, Joe and Toto), voices and feelings. Carlos helps them find a cure. #"In a Flash" - Bernard is tired of not knowing what his powers do and wants to find out fast. #"Holi-Stage" - Iago jeopardizes the Great Giving Day Pageant when he decides to take it over. #"Holiday Hics"- The gang must stop Bernard's hiccups before they ruin the holidays. The only time the theme song isn't at the end credits but is replaced by the music the family stops Bernard's hiccups. #"Cub Bouts" - ZigZag can't join Cub Bouts until his power activates. Unable to get this to happen, though, he swipes some Care and Share Charms, hoping to wish his way to power. #"Cheeri No" - Olivia gets so caught up in helping the other bears that she fails to do an important job of her own.